


「乔治韦斯莱x安吉丽娜」誓言

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *G
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 1





	「乔治韦斯莱x安吉丽娜」誓言

“我会是个转瞬即逝的影子，还是你的未来？”

一大早，等待对角巷93号开张营业的人们就发现玩笑商店的老板和老板娘牵着手准备出门，不过人们的注意力没有在这对传奇人物身上停留多久，因为玩笑商店的长期雇员维丽蒂正在橱窗里忙活，散发强烈恶作剧式幽默感的新品宣传板被摆放在最醒目的位置，成功吸引走了巫师们所有的目光。维丽蒂隔着橱窗玻璃看见她的老板冲她竖大拇指，“真能干。”她老板比着口型，维丽蒂看着她老板的红头发，突然跳了起来，“等等——韦斯莱先生——等一下——”

乔治和安吉丽娜站在店门旁一个不起眼的角落，没办法嘛，想涌进店里看个究竟的顾客实在太多了。维丽蒂急匆匆地跑出来，手上还拿着一顶尖顶巫师帽，乔治一看到那顶缀满金色星星的大红巫师帽脸就拉了下来，“维丽蒂，你就那么想让我扣你工资吗？”

“没事的，他不敢这么做。”安吉丽娜哼了一声，接过维丽蒂手里的帽子扣在她丈夫脑袋上，笑眯眯的说，“多谢你啦——”

维丽蒂脸上没有一点儿害怕的表情，外人不了解，她可是知道迷人的韦斯莱夫人才是正经打理生意的那一个，她老板整天就会炸坩埚吓唬他那两孩子顺便鼓捣出点新产品，穿品红色长袍的女巫笑嘻嘻的表情和她老板还挺像，“韦斯莱先生生日快乐呀——夫人送您的帽子真漂亮！”

“噢，亲爱的维丽蒂，即使你这么说——”乔治眨了眨眼，“我也不会给你涨工资——哎哎——安吉你别掐我，你记不记得你是追球手，力道轻点轻点……”

“他们感情可真好——”维丽蒂感叹，目送两条高挑般配的人影越走越远，“新出炉的愚人节特别产品——都来看一看——”她转头吆喝起来，开启玩笑商店的新一天。

乔治老老实实地带着那顶尖顶还打着卷的巫师帽，尽管它和他的蓝色领带一点都不匹配，要是被哈利看到了准会被他称为失败的伪麻瓜装束，“我现在终于体会到生日和愚人节在同一天的坏处了。”乔治忍不住抱怨到，“我看起来像个傻瓜。”

“噢不，乔治，一顶漂亮帽子并不会让你看起来像个傻瓜——”安吉丽娜拍拍他的胳膊，“亲爱的，你看起来傻乎乎的是因为你一直都是个傻瓜，好了，我们进去吧，大家应该都等急了。”

“多漂亮的帽子！”莫丽拥抱了夫妇两人，发自内心地赞叹到，她被帽子鲜艳的配色的魅力彻底折服了，乔治抽了抽嘴角踏进陋居。

“哇——多漂——”

“闭嘴，罗尼。”乔治拉着安吉丽娜坐在他身边悄声说，“再说一个单词，我发誓你会在蛋糕里发现一些了不得的玩意儿。”

他们在空地上打了一下午魁地奇友谊赛，安吉丽娜和乔治夫妇两人用上了帕金钳式战术，把哈利领头的那一队整得苦不堪言。

“就算小罗尼在我们这儿，你们还是赢不过我俩。”乔治得意洋洋地将球从比尔手里抢了过来，没看见罗恩偷偷在他背后比了个粗鲁的手势，不幸的是，赫敏正随在芙蓉身后，她们指挥着黄油啤酒壶还有装满小牛排或是炖菜的盘碗飞向被安置在草坪上的长桌，赫敏一抬头就看到她丈夫那个不雅的手势，瞬间气的大喊，“罗恩·韦斯莱！你再比划一次试试！”

罗恩试图冲地面上的夫人露个讨好的表情，一晃神被冲过来的金妮——和她从乔治那儿夺回来的球巧妙地撞开进了球。

“犯规！哈利——她犯规——”罗恩气愤地说。

他的好朋友摘下眼镜呵了口气，用麻瓜的方式擦了擦，哈利颇为无辜地眨眨眼睛，“谁？谁犯规了？”

直到晚餐罗恩还在赌咒发誓着金妮绝对犯规，哈利不得不岔开话题和切着血糊糊的小牛排的比尔说话，“詹姆在信里写到他看见泰迪在亲吻维克托娃——莉莉还问我们能不能邀请泰迪来我们家过暑假…”

比尔笑了，“小泰迪以前就差不多一星期在你们家吃四次饭了，不过如果你决定邀请他住下，暑假里我们一定会时不时地带着维克托娃来找你们聚聚。你们的房间安排的过来吗？”比尔叉一块牛排放到嘴边，他像想到什么似的又把叉子放下了，咧着嘴笑的更开心了，“我在说傻话了，哈利，我脑子里还想的是陋居呢。”他学着莫丽的口吻说到，“千万别把弗雷德、乔治和任何人安排在一间房间！”

哈利有点不好意思地挠了挠头，金妮倒是直言不讳道，“噢，比尔，现在是这么回事，如果我们让詹姆和阿不思住进一个屋子，他们会像弗雷德和乔治一样把家都拆了。”

餐桌上的人都哈哈大笑，只有珀西翻了个白眼，乔治没放过调侃他哥哥的机会大声嚷道，“哟，珀西，你还学会翻白眼了？别光翻白眼啊——赶紧找女朋友啊！”

莫丽和亚瑟的眼神嗖嗖嗖地射向了珀西，可怜的黄金单身汉颤抖了一记，乔治被安吉丽娜踩了一脚还在偷着乐，“你瞧，安吉，风水轮流转。”

乔治和安吉丽娜抱着一堆礼物回到玩笑商店，孩子们都在霍格沃茨上学，连哈利最小的宝贝女儿莉莉也去了霍格沃茨，回想起这次没有小土豆们的生日聚会，仿佛是回到了很多很多年前的学生时代，他们还有着可以挥洒汗水的赛场和肆无忌惮的玩笑。

乔治扯出一双勾着花园地精模样的袜子感叹道，“真是——太难看啦——终于找到一件品味比那顶傻帽子更出众的礼物了…”

“嘿，你口中的傻帽子是你夫人认认真真花时间挑选的呢！”安吉丽娜不满地说到。

乔治笑嘻嘻地凑过去吻她的脸颊，“亲爱的，人果然指望自己啊，幸好我给自己也准备了一份礼物，我打赌这会是所有礼物中最棒的。”他说着就溜下楼去了，安吉丽娜将乔治拆的乱七八糟的纸头包装理在一堆，又把大家送的礼物放在另一边，她盯着那顶艳丽的红色巫师帽自言自语到，“咦，真的不好看吗，明明很适合他啊。”

“看这儿，亲爱的。”乔治在她身后打了个响指，语气带着经过漫长岁月等待后的如愿以偿，“弗雷德总是说还太早，还太早，今天是乔治·韦斯莱来到这个世界整整四十年，亲爱的，你看看——”

安吉丽娜哭了。

她转过身，看见乔治的下巴上冒出了长白胡子，和当年弗雷德和乔治蒙骗邓布利多画下的年龄线后遭到惩罚时一模一样。

“维丽蒂在留言板上说白胡子棉花糖卖的特别好，愚人节嘛，我得说我的生意头脑真不赖，安吉……”乔治还在喋喋不休地说话，满脸兴奋劲儿在看见安吉丽娜逐渐蓄满泪水的眼睛后逐渐消失，“我以为你会喜欢。”他说。

安吉丽娜捂住嘴背过身去，肩膀在发抖，“乔治·韦斯莱，你真是个浑蛋。”她的声音闷闷的，表达的意思却很清楚。

“对不起。”乔治走上前去试图揽住他妻子的肩膀，但被她甩开了。

“安吉丽娜·约翰逊。”她听到乔治用一种陌生的口吻喊她，仿佛他们不是已经有两个去霍格沃茨上学的孩子却仍旧相亲相爱的模范夫妻，安吉丽娜停住了哭泣，她的心里升起一股寒意。

“我更喜欢蓝色。”她丈夫说到，安吉丽娜的肩膀再次颤抖起来，不过这次不只是伤心，是由一些不能点破也无法真正说清的难以言喻的碎片组成。她又听到他说，“还记得我们婚礼上的誓言吗？”

“你知道你违背了我们的誓言吗？”乔治平静地说，“你知道你违背了哪一条吗？”

我生命中的伴侣和我唯一的爱人…吗，安吉丽娜沉默着，乔治把她转向他，棕色的眼珠温和地看着她，“你愿意以后谨记誓言无论贫穷、富裕，疾病或健康——”他揪了揪他的白胡子，“美貌或失色——”

“都愿意爱他——”

“乔治!韦斯莱!!”安吉丽娜生气地扑向她愚人节过生日的顽劣丈夫，“我愿意。”她环住乔治轻轻说到，那些重重迷雾和解不开的僵局，乔治拍着安吉丽娜的背说起当年卢多·巴格曼用妖精的金币充当他们在魁地奇世界杯赌赢的金加隆，“最后怎么样了？”安吉丽娜抬头问他。

“噗——”乔治撅起嘴挤出一个气音，“——就跟着他一起消失啦——”

“噢，他可真坏。”安吉丽娜评价到，她又想起了什么，拍了拍乔治的胸口，“对了，都忘记祝你生日快乐了。”

“生日快乐，乔治·韦斯莱。”他们的身影依偎在一起，“不快乐也是可以的。”安吉丽娜说，“我有我的方式，你有你的。现在只有我们俩。”

二十一年后，他早已结了婚，孩子们都去了霍格沃茨，他们的玩笑商店生意火爆，哈利的伤疤再也没有疼过，而他终于被允许不快乐。

“你是我所有过去和全部未来。”

END

*开头句来自《Un geste de vous》

*乔安相不相爱咱也不知道

可以理解为——

弗：“我会是个转瞬即逝的影子，还是你的未来？”

乔：“你是我所有过去和全部未来。”

或者——

弗：“我会是个转瞬即逝的影子，还是你的未来？”

安：“你是我所有过去和全部未来。”

顶锅盖逃跑——


End file.
